D Gray Man School
by DarkLiefIsMine
Summary: Allen Walker goes to school for the first time and meets the strange, yet hilarious, duet of Yuu Kanda and Alma Karma. They better not hurt my precious Allen-chan!
1. Chapter 1

Deep breaths, Allen. Deep breaths.

I can do this. School won't be that bad. Will it?

I start to walk forward into the abyss of terror, entering my new life, my new school. Black Order Elementary School. I'm scared. Truly scared. My soul is filled to the brim with terror.

I take a step towards the doors and push.

Nothing happens.

I push again.

I achieve the same results.

I wait a few minutes, pondering over why Karma has to be so mean to me.

"Karma's mean," I pout mentally.

"It's a pull door," someone says, and I flinch at the child like voice coming from behind me.

I turn around and find myself grinning like a mad man. You just have to smile at the sight.

There are two children of whom are appearing around my age and the sight of them together almost makes me squeal. One has blue hair down to his/her/their shoulders, and a scowl on their face. The other has blueish purplish hair and has a grin alike to no other. He/she/they make me smile because they are smiling.

"Hi!" they pipe, and I flinch at the sudden noise.

"H-hello," I say, barely above a whisper.

"I'm Alma Karma. You are," Karma- san inquires.

"A-A-Allen. Allen Walker," I say, the grin diminishing from my face.

"This is Yuu, but be sure to call him Kanda. He's got a sword. Just warning you... but you don't need to be scared of us. Especially not Yuu-chan here. He's ever so sweet, but don't tell him I know his little secret," Karma-san says playfully and I giggle quietly.

I pull the door open and I chuckle lightly to myself. I must've spent a good ten minutes there trying to push open the door when all along it was a pull door.

"Well, we'd better all get to our class. Which one is yours, by the way?" Karma-san asks, the grin still plastered on his face.

"I-I'm in the kindergarten class of Mr. Fire. Mr. Fire? Bloody hell! What is that? How can you even call that a name? Then again, I do love fire," I say, my accent coming up from where it was hiding.

"So he's a Brit." Kanda-san says.

"Yuu-chan. I told you it's not polite to assume people's genders based upon their looks and such. You know better," Karma-san says and I nod, agreeing with them.

"So, Kanda-san, Karma-san?" I ask.

"Yeah, little one. What is it? And by the way, what's with the Japanese formalities. Only Yuu and I really understand them here," Karma-san informs me.

"Crap," I say, "My...my dad and I, you see, we travel all over the country, and we've only recently found a place to settle in to. Well, we went to Japan and China for about two years, as part of his work." Maybe Karma isn't so bad after all.

"Well, what's your question brat?" Kanda-san asks angrily, and I quietly inquire, "What are your pronouns?"

"Shit," Kanda-san says, "The brat thinks I'm a girl! He thinks I'm a fucking girl!"

"Kanda," Karma-san says coldly, grabbing Kanda-san by the wrists, "You need to chill. He did not call you a girl."

Kanda-san then swings their foot to kick Karma-san, but Karma-san blocks the blow with their forearms, keeping his deadly tight grip on Kanda-san's arms.

"Let me go!" Kanda-san shouts with his teeth grinding. Anger seethes out of their body and they growl. Suddenly, Karma-san says, "Yuu, watch it. Or I will tell Tiedoll, and he will ground you."

"Screw you," Kanda-san says, and then Karma-san releases their arms.

Yuu suddenly smirks and, quite triumphantly, they shout, "I've got it! I know just what to call you, brat! Moyashi!"

"What!?" I shout, enraged at the very thought of me being associated with a bean sprout.

"Allen-chan. Chill." Karma says, a deadly sharpness to their voice.

I flinch and take a few steps back, suddenly scared of my newfound acquaintance.

"It's okay, Allen-chan! Sorry for scaring you." Karma says loudly and I flinch again, but the sight of their grin causes me to grin as well.

My only question is, just who is Alma Karma and what do they want?


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Kanda-san's pronouns are he and him, correct?" I question Karma-san quietly and they nod.

"What are your pronouns, Karma-san? Mine are also he and him pronouns," I say and Karma-san grins nervously.

"You'll think I'm weird," Karma-san says, and I shrug.

"Maybe so," I say, "but I try not to judge."

"Okay...well….they and them," they say and I grin.

"That's cool. I don't think that's weird at all. Unless you're like me and you like being called weird, 'cause then you're totally weird," I say with an even bigger grin, if that's even possible.

"Yeah, well, I think you're weird then," Karma-san says and Kanda-san flashes a toothy smirk and I assume that that is the best I am going to get with him.

"Yeah, the brat is weird," he says, and I chuckle and say, "Thank you, thank you very much," causing him to scowl.

"So, Yuu-chan, Allen-chan. Should we head to class?" Karma-san asks and I nod as the two of them start walking. Whatever. Don't wait for me. JK. I love them both already.

I chuckle to myself and Karma-san glances my way and I chuckle again.

"What's up, Allen-chan?" they ask and I say, "I just love you both so much already. I can tell that, if you want, we could be good friends."

"Yeah," Karma-san says and Kanda-san scowls, "I think we would both like that, though Yuu-chan would never admit that."

I grin, hiding my soul from both of them in hopes that maybe they will stay this time round.

If you can't tell, this isn't my first rodeo. I don't know who exactly I am narrating my life story to, but whatever.

God...maybe. Allah...maybe. Buddha...maybe. I honestly don't know who I am talking to. Maybe it's you...Neah.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Alma, Kanda, and...who's this?" the man I assume to be Mr. Fire asks, and Karma-san says, "This is Allen. Allen Walker,"

I sigh out loud, trying to keep myself from tearing up.

'You okay' Karma-san mouths to me and I shake my head and I reach out my gloved hand to Mr. Fire and I shake his hand and I say, in an very forced voice of confidence, "Allen Walker, pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Fire. By the way, did I pronounce that right?"

"Yes, and welcome to my kindergarten class. How old are you?" he asks with a look of confusion and I blush.

"I'm four, but I skipped ahead in preschool. Also, I'm a little small..." I drone on, silently begging someone to come save me.

Karma-san does just that and they say, "Mr. Fire? Can Allen-chan sit at me and Yuu's table?"

"Um. I do not think that will be a problem," he says and Karma-san grabs Kanda-san's wrist, as well as my own and starts to drag us towards a table with several people already seated at it.

A child with spiky purple hair shouts, "Alma!" and I flinch away, my hands bolting up to cover my head before I can tell them not to.

"Allen-chan, you okay?" they ask kindly, apparently concerned, and I lower my hands and I say, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I don't like loud noises."

The purple haired child smiles and says, "Sorry," while looking down.

"She doesn't mean to yell," a child with long black hair in a pony tail says, and I flinch as I look at his face. It looks a lot like...like father's description of Neah.

"Boy, what's you're name?" the child asks, and "Allen" stumbles out of my mouth.

"Yeah, this is Allen-chan," Karma-san says, and the child says, "I'm Tyki. Tyki Mhyk."

"So, Tyki, what are your pronouns?" I ask and they say, "He, his, him, etc."

"Cool. Same." I say and I look at the floor.

"I'm Road Kamelot," someone says, and I look up to I see the purple haired one talking, "and my pronouns are she and her."

"Same," a girl with greenish blackish hair says, "and I am Lenalee Lee."

"I'm Lavi, and I'm a boy," one boy says proudly, and I grin at the sight of his grin. He and Karma-san both do that to me. Well, I guess Karma-san want's me to call them Alma, so I guess I will.

"And this is For," Lavi says and I smile at them, "She is usually pretty loud, but you've came on one of her melancholy days."

"I get that," I say with a grimace and I say, "Well, For, you have a very beautiful and unique name."

"I don't need your pity," she says simply and I frown at her.

"T'was not pity, but more of a form of hope for you," I state and my smile snakes back across my face as For slightly smiles. Mission accomplished.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Allen? What do you like to do for fun?" Road asks and I smile at her and say, "I like to listen to stories with father. He tells me all about...my childhood."

"You still are a child, Baka," Kanda-san says and I grimace as his words hit me like a slap in the face.

"He's not stupid. He's most likely advanced if he is in kindergarten at four," Alma says, and I smirk when they turn away, directing my face towards Kanda-san.

"Why you little piece of sh-" Kanda-san says, but Alma interrupts with, "Yuu. Watch your language. This is a kindergarten class, (I don't care how old you are) so you need to behave. Allen, you need to stop antagonizing Yuu."

I shudder as the sharpness of his voice pierces my soul, creating what will probably be another scar.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I say, barely above a whisper.

"Allen, I-" Alma says, and I turn my face away, as I see them raise their hand, readying myself for the blow that is sure to come.

I wait one second.

Nothing happens.

Two seconds.

Same result.

What in the hell?

"Allen, you don't need to be afraid of me. It's not like I'm going to hurt you," Alma says with a grin, and I choke back a sob as they pull me into a friendly and soothing embrace.

"What-what are you...doing?" I ask in a confused tone, truly pondering over what the malicious intention of embracing someone would be.

"I'm hugging you," they say, and I say, "Well, I know that. I mean...why?"

"Why what?" Alma asks soothingly, his voice lulling me out of my state of fear and anxiety.

"Why would you hug _me_?" I ask, genuinely puzzled.

"Because you need it," they state simply.

"So, Allen, is it?" Tyki asks, and I nod, my head going up and down as Alma releases me slowly.

"Where are you from?"

"Originally from London, England, but father found me and he has taken me all over the world to preform in a travelling circus with him. We are both clowns."

"Eek," Lenalee squeals, clinging on to Tyki's pant leg, "I'm scared of clowns,"

I grin and say, "Well, I'm scared of kids, so we're even."

I smile and then suddenly, the thought of me having to go home at the end of the day cases me to grimace. I really love Mana, but...well, I don't know. Not like it matters anyways.


End file.
